gilmore world
by coffeejunkiex666
Summary: set after "that'll do pig" .. rory and jess's relationship grows


Buzzzzzz! Rory's alarm clock wakes up. Rory rolls over and slams the snooze button. She slowly drags herself out of her warm bed. She trudges into the kitchen where she finds Lorelei sitting at the table reading the paper and drinking her beloved coffee. Lorelei looks up from her reading and greets her daughter by handing her a cup of coffee. Rory drinks the coffee and gets ready for school. When Rory's ready the girls leave the house. On the walk to Lukes:  
  
Lorelei: So what happened last night with the whole jess dean situation? Rory: nothing everything was pretty... civil (she said with a sigh) L: civil huh? ...so there was no blood shed? R: nope none, some angry looks but no physical hurting of any kind. L: well, that's good I guess R: yeah L: jess doesn't think dean's trying to get back with you? R: well, no... I don't know L: you don't know? R: It's just dean does seem as though he's everywhere lately and I don't know but, if I was jess I might be a little suspicious. L: so u agree with jess?  
  
R: that dean's trying to get back with me?  
  
L: yeah R: not really, it may seem that way but I think he just wants to be friends? L: you mean just like u and jess where just friends? R: no! ... Just friends. L: ok R: ok  
  
Enter Lukes:  
  
L: luuukey! Where are you my coffee man?! Luke: do u have to do that? L: yes. Luke: pick any table I'll be right there (Lorelei walks over to an occupied table) L: (to the people at the table) excuse me could you please move? (Luke quickly pulls her away) Luke: I hate when you do that L: it's my best act, plus you set your self up for it (Luke pulls her over to an unoccupied table) Luke: sit, now stay here (Luke walks off)  
  
Just then jess comes stomping down the stairs looking groggy. He walks over to Rory and pulls her into a long kiss.  
  
R: hey Jess: hey R: u busy today? J: nope why what didya have in mind? R: well..... My mom is gonna be at the inn all day and I just thought that we could hang out today. J: hmmm, a whole day with you in your house .... Alone... not a problem (Rory giggled lightly) R: good J: oh yeh (Rory smiled and kissed him) R: ok now we go to the video store J: sounds good J: Luke! I'm goin out! R: bye mom (Rory kisses her mom on the cheek) L: bye babe have fun J: we will (jess said with a smirk) L: hey mister! U better keep that fun level to a minimum or your gonna be in too much pain to have fun for a loooooooong time! Got it? (She said with a laugh) J: of course (jess laughed slightly) R: bye (Rory laughed)  
  
In the video store: J: no! No way! Not happening! R: why not?! J: because we have watched Willy Wonka the last 7 times we've had a movie night. R: no! J: yes! R: no! We only watched it the last 6 times, the last time u made me watch almost famous again! So humph! J: ok ok but we are still not watching it again R: fine but your gonna have to make it up to me J: oh really? How would u suggest I do that? R: oh, I can think of a few ways. J: me to (With that jess pulls Rory into a kiss)  
  
Coming out of the store:  
  
J: I can't believe I got suckered into that movie again! R: well, I can be very persuasive J: oh u defiantly can  
  
And as jess thought about just how much this girl could make him change his mind and views, heck, she could make him change anything she wanted. But that was just the thing, she didn't want him to change, she liked him just the way he was, and that's why he loved her so much. Wow, love did he love her? ... Yeh he did, he loved rory gilmore.  
  
Back at the gilmore residence: Rory and jess are sitting on the couch.... He's laying downs and she's snuggeled half on top of him they're legs tangeled together... they're half asleep as willy wonka dances around the tv screen.  
  
The credits are rolling and jess begins to wake up....he looks at rory who is fast asleep and leans down and kisses her forehead. With this she wakes up with a "mmmm" ...jess then kisses her cheeks then her nose then her neck and now that she is fully awake she pulls him into a passionate kiss. They rollover so jess is on top of her and continue to kiss. Then suddenly lorelie walks in  
  
L "hey, sorry for interupting but I got a date and rory needs to help me get ready so...." J "yeh, I have to get back to work anyway" "I'll see you girls later" R "call me" J "course" Jess kisses rory goodbye and leaves.  
  
l "sooo...jess is good?" r "yeh, really good" l "thts good" r "good" l "yeh good"  
  
la la s begin to play. 


End file.
